Grand Theft Auto III
Grand Theft Auto III Fő téma http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akxS8KZsDWY&feature=related A Grand Theft Auto III, más néven GTA 3 vagy GTA III, a harmadik tagja a Grand Theft Auto sorozatnak, 2001-ben jelent meg. A játék az első tagja a GTA III Éranak, sok újdonságot hozott a sorozatba, és sok új rajongót szerzett. Eredetileg PS2-re, PC-re és Xboxra jelent meg, de ma már van pl. Androidos változata is. GTA III-ban jelent meg a három dimenziós játékélmény is, a játékos harmadik személy nézetben követi a karaktert - ellentétben az eddigi fentről lefele néző perspektívával. A 3D-s nézetre váltás nagyon jó húzás volt, ezt az eladási statisztikák is bizonyítják. A GTA III-ban bevezetett változtatások meghatározóak az egész sorozat grafikai megjelenésére és irányítási sémájára. Az újabb játékok is ugyanazt a 3D-s irányítási és vizuális sablont követik, bár a látvány minősége jelentősen nőtt a hardware-s fejlődés miatt. A játék kiemelkedően jó és egységes kritikát kapott, így az egyik legjobbra értékelt játék a történelemben. Történet .]]A oldalról LIBERTY CITY, USA. Amerika legrosszabb helye. You've been betrayed and left for dead. Now you're taking revenge, unless the city gets you first. Mob bosses need a favor, crooked cops need help and street gangs want you dead. You'll have to rob, steal and kill just to stay out of serious trouble. Anything can happen out here. A játék kezdetén három alak menekül egy rablás után: a főhős (akinek a neve csak a San Andreasban derül ki), Miguel és Catalina. Catalina megöli a sofőrt és megsebesíti Claude-ot, majd lelép a szajréval. Claude rendőrkézre jut, de miközben a börtönbe szállítják, a rendőrkonvojt megtámadják. A Colombian Cartel az, akik elrabolják az Öreg keleti úriembert és felrobbantják a Callahan Bridget. A rajtaütés miatt Claude is kiszabadul egy 8-Ball nevű rabbal együtt. Az utóbbi bemutatja a főhőst Luigi Goterellinek, aki több feladattal is megbízza. A játékos innentől egyre feljebb dolgozza magát Liberty City alvilágában. dolgozik az olasz maffiacsalád ellen, kapcsolatba kerül a yakuzákkal. A város Fő cikk: Liberty City (3D Univerzum) A város három nagy szigeten van: Portland Island, Staunton Island, és Shoreside Vale. Liberty City New Yorkról van mintázva, így a három sziget Brooklynnak, Manhattannek, és Staten Islandnek felel meg. Portland Island Az első terület, ahol a játékos tevékenykedik: egy régi ipari körzet. A sok munkáson és öreg kocsikon kívül itt van a Leone Család, a Triádok, és a Diablos. Staunton Island A második városrész az üzleti negyed. Gazdag emberek, drága kocsikkal. A körzet három bandája a Yakuza, a Yardies, és a Colombian Cartel. Shoreside Vale A játék harmadik területe a külvárosi lakónegyedeket tartalmazó Shoreside Vale. Közép-é és felsőosztálybeliek lakóhelye. Itt található a Francis International Airport is. A jelenlevő bandák a Southside Hoods és a Colombian Cartel. Hatások Elmondható, hogy a GTA III az egyik olyan játék a sorozatból, amit a legkevesebb dolog ihletett. Konkrétan kettő: a GoodFellas című film és a The Sopranos TV sorozat. 10th Anniversary Edition A 10th Anniversary Edition megjelenését 2011. októberében jelentették be. A játék mobil eszközökre jelent meg: Android és iOs rendszerekre. Limitált kiadású Claude akciófigura is jelent meg: 1500 darabot készítettek csak belőle, és darabját $149.99-ért lehetett kapni. Érdekességek * Az első négy jármű, ami látható a "Give Me Liberty" küldetésben ( Rumpo , Police, Enforcer és Patriot) vezető nélkül megy... * A GTA III volt az első a sorozatból, ahol megjelent a harmadik személyes nézet. * A GTA III volt az utolsó a sorozatban, ahol még megvolt a felülnézetes kameranézet. * GTA III was the last game to have the artwork on the cover not be a collage of different images (though only for Europe (excluding Germany), Australia, and New Zealand). * A GTA III PC-s változata egy évvel később jelent meg, a jobb minőségű rádióhang és textúrák miatt. Azonban a Rise FM hangját nem keverték újra, így az a PS2-es minőségben van jelen a játékban. A Rise és a többi adó közti hangminőség különbsége eléggé hallható. * In GTA III, when the player bumps cars, there is a small cash bonus, like in previous GTA games. * A radaron nem látható az Ammu-Nation "pisztoly" ikonja, sem a Pay 'n' Spray garázsok "festékszóró" ikonjai. Ezek csak bizonyos küldetések alatt jelennek meg. A GTA III az egyetlen, amelyik rejti ezeket az ikonokat. * Amikor több évvel később megjelent a Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a fejlesztők - hogy fenntartsák a folytonosságot - többé-kevésbé ugyanazt a várost alkották meg, mint ami a GTA III-ban is volt. Így aki már "ismerős" volt Librerty Cityben a GTA III révén, az könnyen eligazodott az LCS-ben is, és visszafelé is, aki időrendi sorrendben játsza a játékokat (előbb az LCS, aztán a GTA III). De az irányításban már vannak különbségek, főleg a PS2-es változatban. Lásd még *GTA III karakterek *Vehicles in GTA III *Weapons in GTA III *GTA III rádiók *GTA III küldetések *Kategória:GTA III bandák Referenciák de:Grand Theft Auto III es:Grand Theft Auto III fi:Grand Theft Auto III fr:Grand Theft Auto III it:Grand Theft Auto III ja:グランド・セフト・オートIII nl:Grand Theft Auto III no:Grand Theft auto III pl:Grand Theft Auto III pt:Grand Theft Auto III ro:Grand Theft Auto III ru:Grand Theft Auto III Kategória:Játékok Kategória:GTA III Kategória:3D Univerzum Kategória:Okostelefon játékok